Sleepover
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: I did this for the webcomic WIRES 2. WassoXDavid. YAOI. Wasso comes over to play the new Final Fantasy with David, but they somehow get distracted. Oneshot.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a fanfic for the webcomic WIRES 2. READ IT! It's amazing. Also, it contains yaoi!! So beware. If there are any mistakes please correct me! **

"Hey, Wasso, wait up!" David called to the redhead walking ahead of him.

Wasso's head whopped around and came to a halt when he recognized his pursuer.

"Hey, kid. What's up?" Wasso questioned once David had caught up, giving him a playful noogie for ritual's sake.

"I just got the new final fantasy! I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play." David asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure! I haven't got it yet, so I can try it out at your house," Wasso agreed, turning his direction towards David's house.

"Ah It almost feels like I live here. Ever since you started tutoring me I've been here nearly everyday," Wasso said, kicking off his shoes in the doorway.

Frowning, David turned towards the wall as he pulled his shoes off so Wasso could not see his expression.

"You didn't have to come if you're tired of me," David said, trying to sound as if he were joking.

"No…kid I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Wasso quickly said, sounding worried.

Relief spread throughout David's body at the words.

"Its cool man, I was just kidding!" He quickly laughed it off.

The pair simultaneously began heading for the living room.

"Wasso, do you mind hooking it up while I get us something to drink?" David asked before disappearing into the kitchen after receiving a nod from Wasso.

Once safe behind the walls of the kitchen David let out a happy sigh.

"So he's not tired of coming here…that's good…" he thought as he lazily pulled out some sodas from the fridge.

"Did you start already?" David asked, appearing back in the living room.

He sat the sodas on the small table next to the couch Wasso was perched on.

"Yea, sorry I didn't wait for you, I was just so anxious," Wasso explained, not peeling his eyes from the screen.

David giggled at Wasso's childlike behavior so unlike his normal attitude.

"Its fine, I have other time to play it," David said, a grin in his voice.

Wasso glanced over at David for a moment before returning his gaze to the game. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the characters flash across the screen.

Wasso's voice interrupted the silence, "Hey David…do you want to play something else?"

David looked at Wasso, startled. Wasso's eyes didn't shift from the game as he waited for David's response.

"S-sure, but I thought…" David began.

Wasso didn't let him finish. That simple agreement was all he needed. Wasso's warm lips were covering David's in an instant. This took David by surprise. He hadn't, this took David by surprise. He hadn't, in his wildest dreams, thought this could ever actually be happening. Before the moment could pass, David took advantage of this rare opportunity. He closed his eyes, returning the kiss, his fingers entwining in Wasso's spiky hair.

"Ah! Wasso wh-…" David was cut off once more when he was pushed onto his back on the plush couch.

Wasso stared longingly at the blonde beneath him.

After a moment he replied, "David, you have to know by now how much I like you."

"Y-you what?!" David exclaimed, thoroughly shocked at this revelation.

Wasso scrunched his nose and rolled his eyes, "You really didn't know? You are SO dense sometimes!"

David's face flushed, "But…I don't understand!"

"Look, I'm not gonna get all mushy gushy with this love crap," Wasso scowled, a slight pink ting to his cheeks.

David's eyes widened. He decided quickly he's better take this chance now even if it did turn out to be a cruel joke down the line.

He reached up, pulling Wasso's face down to kiss him. Wasso willingly complied, stealthily slipping his tongue into David's warm mouth. Their tongues twisted together in an odd sort of dance. Wasso's hand trailed up under David's shirt, stroking the womanly soft skin that met his touch.

A soft moan escaped David's busy lips at the feel of Wasso's large hands molesting his hardened nipples. Wasso parted the kiss to quickly remove David's shirt along with his own.

"David, you're so tiny, you're like a girl!" Wasso chuckled, observing the half naked body beneath hi.

Frowning, David attempted to hide his bare chest with his arms, "Shut up! If you want a damn woman, get out of my house!"

"Oooh, feisty! What a turn on," Wasso growled, tracing the outline of David's growing erection through the cloth of his pants.

David shivered under the touch, biting his lip to keep from moaning.

"You like that, huh?" Wasso smirked, slowly removing David's pants and underclothes.

Quickly, David covered his lower with his hands, blushing fiercely.

"Don't cover it, I want to see," Wasso chuckled, prying David's fingers away.

David's face grew even redder, if possible. This was just like Wasso, always picking on him! Except now, it was a perverted version. He wouldn't have minded if it wasn't so embarrassing.

"Wasso leaned down, kissing the throbbing read tip of David's erection. He licked the sides of the shaft, sucking at it gently. Unexpectedly, Wasso shoved David's member in his mouth, nearly to the hilt.

A strangled moan escaped David's trembling lips. He arched his back, into the warmth of Wasso's mouth.

"Ahn…nnn…W-Wasso…it feels so…good!" David groaned in lust.

Wasso grinned, inwardly, stroking David's shaft with his mouth, massaging the tip with his tongue. With one finger, he inserted it into the pulsating entrance, seeking relief.

"M-more!" David managed to gasp, clenching his eyes shut.

"David…can…I enter you now? I don't know how much longer I can hold out," Wasso said, glancing up at his newfound lover.

David reached down to touch either side of Wasso's face, "Yes, please, I want you in me!"

Wasso didn't hesitate to comply. David's thin legs hung around Wasso's hips as Wasso took his throbbing penis in one hand, slowly pushing it into David.

David clenched his teeth together at the burst of pain as Wasso entered him. Finally, Wasso was all the way in.

"David…does it hurt?" Wasso asked concern vivid on his features.

"I'm okay," David grinned weakly.

Wasso slowly began thrusting his hips, holding onto David's slender hips for support. Their moans mixed together as they rocked simultaneously. The sounds of the forgotten game mingled with their noises.

"W-Wasso…" David's glazed eyes stared up at the flushed boy.

Grinning, Wasso leaned down to plant a kiss on David's blushing lips. He nipped playfully at David's neck.

David wrapped his arms around Wasso's neck and whispered huskily in his ear, "Faster."

Wasso blushed at this but quickly recovered.

"I like the way you think," Wasso chuckled.

His hips quickened their rhythm. The cushions shifted beneath them as they moved in unison. David slid his hand over his pulsating shaft in time with Wasso's thrusts'. The feel of Wasso moving against his inner walls caused him to gasp with lust.

"Wasso! I'm going t-to…" David gasped, pumping his shaft in a quick motion.

Wasso grunted, "Me too…"

With one final thrust, Wasso's warm seed filled David. Seconds later, David released himself, the sticky liquid spreading over his bare chest.

Wasso collapsed gently against David's heaving chest.

"W-Wasso…thank you," David blushed as he played with Wasso's hair.

A kiss was the only response he received.


End file.
